


Llévame Contigo

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dia Internacional del Snarry, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Hablando con Gente Muerta, Hermione Granger Mencionada, International Snarry Day, M/M, Ron Weasley Mencionado, Snarry Day!, Suicidio, Suicidio implícito / referenciado, Triste y Feliz, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: La soledad no es un buen amigo y mucho menos un buen consejero...No quiero estar solo no sin ti...Pronto estaremos juntos para no separarnos jamás …El resto del mundo obedece las reglas pero yo obedezco a mi corazón...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Llévame Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chic@s!! Y llegamos al ultimo shot mega cortito y super triste para cerrar mis regalitos del Dia Internacional del Snarry!
> 
> Como es Dia de Muertos saque del baúl de los recuerdos esta historia que también tiene 10 años desde que fue publicada. Saquen sus pañuelos porque van a llorar y me van a odiar yo lo se XD lean los tags si se sienten incomodos con alguno les aconsejo no leer la historia.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

> _**Llévame contigo** _   
>  _**Aunque tenga que sentir dolor** _   
>  _**En mi tumba yo quiero que diga:** _   
>  _**Este hombre se murió de amor** _   
>  _**Llévame contigo** _   
>  _**No me dejes solo por favor** _   
>  _**En mi tumba yo quiero que diga:** _   
>  _**Este hombre se murió de amor** _

Llévame Contigo…

Estaba sentado ahí en aquellas mazmorras, en aquel cómodo Chesterfield que amaba, frente a la chimenea viendo a su alrededor, apenas unas horas atrás todo había acabado, la guerra había terminado, Voldemort había muerto, pero una parte de él también, una parte de su alma y de su espíritu habían muerto junto con aquella persona, aquella persona con la que quería reunirse ya y solo por eso estaba en aquellas sus ahora vacías mazmorras…

Miraba atentamente a su alrededor, miraba aquel lugar en el que había sido tan feliz con aquel hombre que ahora ya no estaba para compartir su inmenso amor, ese inmenso amor que en estos momentos le calaba hasta los huesos, él ya no estaría para decirle que lo amaba, ahora solo tenía un inmenso dolor, un dolor que no lo dejaba respirar, un dolor que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas que no podía contener más tiempo, mientras su mirada caía en el otro sillón ahora vacío…

****

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación, su habitación, la que ambos compartían y con un suspiro se dirigió a aquella cama, aquella cama donde compartieron tantas noches, donde le había repetido tantas veces que lo amaba y que no estaba solo, pero ahora le hacía tanta falta, lo necesitaba a su lado para no sentirse solo, necesitaba ese calor que le trasmitía cuando lo tenía abrazado fuertemente y le decía que era suyo y que lo amaba, ahora él sólo se abrazaba fuertemente queriendo recordar cómo se sentía estar entre aquellos brazos, ahora se sentía perdido, había perdido su alma y no tendría más a su amor…

****

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a aquel almacén, aquel almacén en el que habían entrado tantas veces a ocultarse de los demás, para demostrarse su amor con un apasionado beso, aquel almacén que les había servido de escondite durante muchas ocasiones pero el más especial había sido la primera vez que se besaron, justo en el cuarto año de Hogwarts, justo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se habían topado accidentalmente pero gracias a un frasco de Veritaserum que había de por medio habían dicho sus más profundos secretos y deseos y eso había dado paso a su primer beso, ahora se encontraba ahí por otro motivo, por uno más doloroso, ahora buscaba un pequeño frasco que sabía muy bien que estaba ahí y cuando lo encontrara sabía que todo estaría bien y se reencontraría de nuevo con su amor…

Cuando por fin lo encontró y tuvo el pequeño frasco en sus manos regreso a las mazmorras donde se sentiría más cómodo, primero se detuvo a escribir una pequeña carta para Dumbledore, sabía que al anciano le dolería lo que estaba por hacer pero sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón lo entendería, sabía que lo entendería porque comprendería sus deseos de no estar solo nunca más, por eso cuando habían empezado aquella relación él no se había opuesto a sus deseos, porque sabía que aquellos dos a los que consideraba sus hijos no estarían solos de nuevo, termino la pequeña carta, la doblo cuidadosamente y derramando un poco de cera la sello con aquel anillo que llevaba el escudo que unía a la familia de su amado con la suya, aquel anillo que también representaba el enlace de sus almas, lentamente se dirigió a la habitación y recostándose en aquella cama tomo el contenido de aquel frasco…

****

Mientras la poción surtía efecto recordaba todos los momentos felices al lado de su amor, recordaba cómo había sido tratado de la manera más tierna que pudiera imaginar, ahora solo había un vacío que pronto desaparecería y esperaba que todo terminara ya, lagrimas recorrían su rostro, en aquellos momentos el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y en su alma eran más fuertes de lo que nunca había sentido, pero por estar de nuevo reunido con él todo valía la pena, de pronto un cuerpo materializándose frente a él lo hizo sonreír y derramar más lagrimas justo cuando escuchaba una voz lejana decirle…

_“Muchacho tonto…”_

_“Sev” contesto en un agudo sollozo._

_“Harry… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?” le pregunto el mayor._

_Harry sollozo “Porque me haces falta, apenas tengo unas horas sin ti y te necesito Severus, no soy nada sin ti, me siento perdido sin tu amor” dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos esmeralda ahora opacos._

_Severus suspiro ante la respuesta “Siempre iba a estar contigo Harry, cuidándote hasta que llegara el momento de estar juntos de nuevo” dijo con voz lastimera._

_“Lo se Sev, no me regañes” contesto con un deje de dolor “Pero si en unas horas me sentía extremadamente solo y perdido, que pasaría en más horas, mas días, mas meses o incluso más años” pregunto con media sonrisa en su agonía “Necesito estar a tu lado amor”_

_“Lo se cariño, lo sé” contesto con dolor en su voz._

_“Me llevaras contigo Sev” pregunto sin aliento._

_El mayor suspiro y sonrió “Siempre Harry, siempre amor mío” contesto al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano “Vamos Harry tenemos que irnos, mucha gente te espera”_

_Harry sonrió por última vez y tomo la mano de su amado profesor de pociones y así desaparecieron juntos…_

****

Dumbledore entraba en aquellas mazmorras lo más rápido posible seguido de dos chicos igual de preocupados que el anciano, lo habían visto palidecer y susurrar el nombre de su amigo para segundos después salir corriendo de su despacho donde se encontraban reunidos, el Director se detuvo bruscamente y ellos a su lado mientras miraban asombrados el cuerpo de su amigo en aquella cama y veían como este se desprendía de su cuerpo para darle la mano a aquel que había sido su pareja por tres años y de pronto desaparecían y fue cuando lo comprendieron, Harry Potter estaba muerto y estaba con aquel hombre al que tanto amaba, la chica de cabellos revueltos se abrazaba a su novio pelirrojo mientras el anciano se acercaba al cuerpo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y tomaba la carta que reposaba en su pecho donde claramente se encontraba su nombre escrito…

****

> _Albus_
> 
> _Cuando encuentres esta carta espero ya estar con nuestro amado Severus, sé que no debería ser tan cobarde y tomar esta decisión, pero necesito estar a su lado, porque sin el estoy solo, no es que no los tenga a ustedes, pero sabes muy bien que a él lo necesitare siempre, solo me voy tranquilo porque sé que ustedes estarán a salvo ya sin nadie que los aterrorice y los deje vivir en paz, por favor diles a Ron y a Hermi que los quiero, que los amo, que vivan su vida libre y feliz y que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarlos y protegerlos._
> 
> _Espero que puedas arreglártelas con todo lo que dejamos atrás, con anterioridad Sev y yo nos preparamos y dejamos nuestras últimas voluntades en las capaces manos de los duendes de Gringots, sé que pronto se pondrán en contacto contigo._
> 
> _Por último y más importante perdóname Albus, perdóname por dejarte solo, pero sabes lo testarudo que soy y Snape no se iba a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, solo me queda decirte algo en nombre de Severus y el mío propio y es que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, Te amamos papá nunca lo olvides, te amamos nuestro viejito manipulador come caramelos de limón, te amamos como el padre que ni Sev ni yo disfrutamos nunca, Gracias por estar siempre con nosotros, ahora nos toca a nosotros estar contigo por siempre cuidándote y esperándote (pero no muy pronto Albus por favor)._
> 
> _Te queremos_
> 
> _Harry Potter y Severus Snape_

Limpio una traicionera lagrima antes de voltear y mirar a los dos amigos de aquel joven y les sonrío débilmente diciéndoles que su amigo había muerto de amor, con un último suspiro salió hacia su despacho dejando que las lágrimas bañaran por fin su rostro.

“Yo también los amo Harry y Severus, yo también los extrañare hijos míos” dijo aquel hombre mirando hacia arriba, esperando que sus dos hijos lo estuvieran escuchando…

**Author's Note:**

> Y hemos terminado!!! 
> 
> Gracias haberme acompañado en esta travesía de una semana gracias por haber leído mis mini historias espero las hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Esta historia fue inspirada en una canción que se llama Llévame Contigo. 
> 
> De nuevo Gracias por haberme acompañado estos días espero se hayan distraído un poco de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
